Reasons Why
by animewabbit
Summary: Mira's finally snapped Fairy Tail needs more couples so Mira's decided to host a matchathon. What does Mira have in store the unsuspecting members of Fairy Tail. Two one-shots I originally wrote for GraLu week better description inside.


**_Reasons Why_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail but I would love to.**

**Summary:**Mira has been on a matchmaking binge since there's not enough couples in Fairy Tail because of this Mira is hosting a matchathon so she can make some of her favorite couples a reality. Oh, boy Fairy Tail is in for a treat. GraLu and some surprise couples if you squint a little. I left a preview in Opposite Spell along with Unique Collection.

I originally wrote this for GraLu week but couldn't post it. (Fear prompt)

_Mira's P.O.V_

It took a week to plan and three hours of manual labor but I finally finished, today is the day where I make love happen it's matchathon time. Now, all I need to do is steer my favorite couples in the right direction. Gajeel and Levy or GaLe as I like to call them were high on my list they act like they don't secretly steal glances at each other all day that one would to a little push and voilà GaLe is born. I even invite members from different guilds to spread the happiness and love, like Lyon and Ichiya and Jellal as well. All I need to do now is write my matchmaking list of all of my couples for the matchathon and my reasons why.

GaLe - The stolen glances duh.

Jerza (Jellal and Erza) - The have a long history and look adorable.

NaLu (Natsu and Lucy) - They're always together.

NaLi (Natsu and Lisanna) - Childhood love no need to explain further.

Gruvia (Gray and Juvia) - That one's obvious.

Lyvia (Lyon and Juvia) - The Grand Magic Games enough.

Cappy (Carla and Happy) - Happy looks so cute giving Carla a fish.

Elfgreen (Elfman and Evergreen) - I want to see them married the fake engagement opened my eyes to their love.

Ichiza (Ichiya and Erza) - There's just something about them that makes me wonder.

LoLu (Loke and Lucy) - It would be an interesting relationship.

RoWen (Romeo and Wendy) - They would be adorable.

Carly- (Carla and Panther Lily) - They are both so cute.

_A couple of hours later still in Mira's P.O.V_

After I got everyone locked in the guild and explained the matchathon to them and how I had food, drink and games ready. That this is all day event and no missions could be accepted until tomorrow and if they tried to sneak out or leave early I would bring out the secrets and embarrassing moments they try to hide oh so dearly. I really love blackmail sometimes it makes everything more efficient and people easier to control.

" Okay everyone are there anymore questions for before we start the matchathon?" When Natsu raised his hand I knew his question consisted of two things food or fighting. "Does the question have to do with food or fighting Natsu?"

" Maybe, how did you know; are you a witch Mira? OH MY GODS MIRA'S A WITCH THAT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE, LUCE GUESS WHAT MIRA'S A WITCH!"

" SHUT UP NATSU AND NO MIRA IS NOT A WITCH SHE IS A MAGE LIKE YOU AND ME!"

" Whoa, Luce I'm a dragon slayer not a mage I breathe and eat fire." Natsu can make us all face palm at the same time at a moment's notice and this moment was one of those times.

" Okay back to what I was saying since no one has any more questions let's begin the matchathon with a round of speed dating."

_Lucy's P.O.V_

When I walked to the guild this morning and saw streams of ribbons surrounding the arch of the door making a curtain of red, pink and white with a giant welcome sign. I should have turned around and head back home instead of walking into the guild because otherwise I wouldn't have had to walk in to one of my biggest fears, besides Gray shirtless but instead I walked in to Mira's matchmaking parties. Making my two biggest fears a reality a shirtless tempting Gray and matchmaking someone give one of Erza's sword and shank me with it so I might be lucky and die. The only good thing was that Natsu, Erza and Happy were there that way I had somewhere to divert my attention and if I was lucky someone might divert Mira's attention and I could slip out but that didn't happen. The reason that didn't happen is because she threatened blackmail of embarrassing moments and secrets and let me tell you I have a lot of both that I shared with Mira and I mean a lot. I know Mira loves to set people up on dates but speed dating really that's the worst idea ever but it's even worst with guild mates and friends. It would be really awkward afterward since you went on a 4 minute date with them and the person could be the same gender everything's going to be really awkward and I'll have to face Gray shirtless. OH MY GOD I'M HYPERVENTILATING. If I'm lucky Mira might stop the speed dating before I can embarrass myself in front of Gray.

_Mira's P.O.V_

" Everyone find the table with your number you got earlier find that table you're first speed dating partner has the same number. There is a list of questions for if you get stuck and don't know what to say." With the those words and a couple of glares everyone submitted to my wishes and scrambled to find their seats. "Okay, everyone let the speeding begin in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and 0."

Oh, the sweet joy of knowing that you're the reason others are going to fall in love by the end of the night. Nothing beats the thrill of knowing the couples you've been rooting for are going to fall in love, get married and have little kids that you can match make with others as they get older.

Lucy and Gajeel were sitting at the bar looking down barely speaking the (non-existent) sexual tension could be cut with a knife (not). Natsu and Erza were sitting a table arguing so much you could feel the love (really, I can't). Gray was sitting across from Lyon and they were both stripping and yelling at each other on the other side of the guild. They were so in love they weren't waiting to get a room to have they're fun together (not at all what's going on). When they starting throwing stuff hell broke loose.

_Lucy's P.O.V_

It all started with a chair hitting an inspecting Sting talking to Rouge in the back of the head. Followed by Sting's beer hitting Natsu in the face causing Natsu to start a fire burning Erza's hair. Erza went equipped into her heaven's wheel amour and sending seven swords in all different directions nearly hitting me and other guild members in the process. After, that everyone joined in on the fight giving me the opportunity to slip out Levy and Wendy seem to have the same idea.

Unfortunately, I was blindsided by an almost completely nude Gray who only had on boxers as soon I nearly made it pass the guild doors. So here I am laying on the floor with Gray sprawled on my stomach this is one of my worst nightmares but also the greatest moment of my life. It's like I died and on my way to heaven someone grabbed and dropped me then left me in hell. God I wish I wasn't a glutton for punishment and get over my insane crush on Gray.

When Gray got back on his feet, looked down at me and grabbed my hand our eyes met. I would love to say the world stopped and stared at us in utterly beautiful silence but, that didn't happen . Though Gray did bend down and whisper the greatest words I had ever heard in my ear.

_Mira's P.O.V_

Lucy thought she could slip out and that I wouldn't notice I was on my way over to close the door and pull her back in. To put a stop to this madness and collect whoever else ran out and resume the matchathon when something I could barely comprehend happened. Gray ran into Lucy and they both fell down I didn't see their heads for a while then Gray popped up and disappeared slightly from my view. Lucy's head finally, emerged they stood there staring into each others eye's a moment later. He whispered into her ear it seemed like the world stopped then he stepped back and smiled before he turned and slipped past Laxus and Gildarts fighting.

_Lucy's P.O.V Two days later_

" I wasn't sure if you would come I was prepared to stare at the flowers I got you all day wondering why I thought you would come out here but, your here." His voice cutting through the silence and my anxiety reminded me of how much I worried this was all a dream "This is going to sound awkward but hi Lucy I'm glad you came."

" Hi Gray I like the flowers you got their beautiful." And, they were pale Irises, baby's breath, with pale pink and white Lilies it was breathtakingly ethereal. With the sun hitting Gray from behind it made him look like a god the way he was radiating light.

" Thanks, I had a picnic planned but Happy took it when I said it had food in it but, I'm sure we can figure something out."

" Yeah let's figure it out and while we think we can watch the sunset."

_Third Person P.O.V Eight Years Later_

A three small kids come running in to the guild. The first kid to run in was a little seven-year old girl with long blue hair and light hazel brown eyes. Followed by a little six-year-old boy with dark charcoal hair and two different eyes one dark red-eye and one light brown eye. The third was a four-year old little boy with golden honey blonde hair and beautiful dark stormy blue eyes.

" My mom is the greatest mage on earth she can exquip into any Armour and use a sword and my daddy can fly really fast. what can your dads do." Chided the little girl puffing her cheek and standing straight looking at the younger kids.

" Please my papa is a dragon slayer who can control metal and my mama can create anything with written word can your daddy that flys do that no, so mine are cooler."

" No my daddy and mommy are the greatest my mommy reads me books at night and let's me play with Plue and Virgo. While daddy make these weally awesome ice sculptures and takes me ice skating, can your parents beat that."

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

**_THE END_**

Please R&R.

IM me if you have any requests for me to write or any questions.


End file.
